The invention relates to a bill receiving/dispensing machine (for example, an ATM used by banking organs or the like), from and to which general users make use of cards, passbooks, or the like to directly receive and pay cash, and more particularly, to a bill receiving/dispensing box used for return-type bill receiving/dispensing machines, in which received bills are used as bills being dispensed.
Conventionally, in bill receiving/dispensing machines for return-type ATMs used in banking organs or the like, vertical-type bill receiving/dispensing boxes are commonly employed to be placed at the services of storage of received bills, delivery of bills being paid, automatic recovery of bills from the machine, automatic recovery of bills from the machine, automatic charging of bills to the machine, automatic inspection for determining cash remaining in the machine, or the like. Meanwhile, there has been proposed a system, in which horizontal-type bill receiving/dispensing boxes are stacked in a plurality of stages on account of an advantage that an entire installation can be composed of a relatively simple conveying system and bill receiving/dispensing boxes can be increased in number without a change is installation area.
For example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 18807/1998 shows a construction of a bill receiving/dispensing machine, which employs horizontal bill receiving/dispensing boxes.